Marcus
"I am addressing the intruder in the lower labs. I know you can hear me, but in case you can't see, let me describe it to you." 'Marcus '''is a character in Underhell. He was a member of the 'triad', Ito's three lieutenants who assist him in leading his PMC organization in the field. Ito and his men are employed by an unnamed corporation headed by the father of Raito, but are apparently only put to use as a last resort method. Biography Background As mentioned by Raito, his father does not approve of the methods Ito and his triad employ - only the results. To this end, they are apparently only used whenever a code red emergency has been declared in one of the facilities owned by the corporation; such as the U.D.R.C. or A.R.C. Like the other two lieutenants of the triad, Royce and Danko; Marcus was charged with overseeing a particular style of operation during the execution of their mission during a code red. Whilst Danko handles the extermination of any threats within the contaminated facility and Royce organizes sweeps for potentially infected personnel who managed to escape the complex, Marcus was entrusted by Ito to oversee the facilities' scientists as they engineer a cure for the infection - at gun point, if needed. Marcus does not appear to be an incredibly level headed individual, and is evidently terrified of the concept of failing Ito - aware of the penalty it would incite on him. His ventures in attempting to create a cure during the infection in the U.D.R.C. led to nothing but failures, causing Ito to order Marcus to begin exposing facility personnel to a chemical gas to gauge their reactions. This yielded no results however, and Ito simply settled for testing all remaining personnel to determine who was a carrier - and killing any who came out as positive. During the outbreak in the A.R.C, Marcus was once again trusted with finding a cure. This time however, Ito pushed harder for a more conventional cure and this caused Marcus to begin cracking under the pressure. This drove him to begin testing on a large number of science personnel to try and generate a cure, but this only led to the deaths of the test subjects. It can be easily confirmed that during this time, Marcus' men were afraid of him. Rumors circulated amongst his soldiers that he was even experimenting on his own men to try and create a cure. While some soldiers showed skepticism, believing Marcus wasn't the type of person to do that - their minds were easily changed when they realized how much pressure Ito put on him. Appearances ''Prologue: We Have a Situation Marcus does not appear in the prologue in any degree, but Terry mentions in Chapter One that he had been active within the U.D.R.C during that time period - trying to create a cure for the infection. ''Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell'' Marcus first appears during a flashback sequence while Terry explains whom the triad are. He states that given Danko is dead by that point in the story and Royce is not present in the A.R.C due to his job of tracking escapees, only Ito and Marcus are in command of the PMC forces in the facility. He is first seen in person in the Lower Labs of Level 2's North Wing, trying to force the scientists under his charge to create a cure. Driven to the brink of madness by the pressure Ito has placed on him and the lack of any tangible results, he has begun experimenting on the very scientists working on the cure. Jake learns from a PDA log that Marcus has been given the keycard to reactivate the elevators in the North Wing, allowing access to the surface level. Intending to retrieve the keycard so he and the other survivors can escape the facility, Jake infiltrates the lower labs - either sneaking or shooting his way through, depending on the choice of the player. If Jake is discovered, Marcus will demand Jake to surrender or else he will execute the remaining scientists under his command. Likely aware of the fact that Jake's exposure to the chemicals in the U.D.R.C led to abnormal results, he appears to consider Jake a far more valuable test subject than anyone else present. If the player surrenders, Marcus will attempt to capture and use Jake as a test subject. If they refuse however, Marcus will execute the scientists and order his men to kill Jake - believing even his body will be of value to their research. Regardless of what path is taken, Jake will engage Marcus and his men in an intense fire fight that eventually led to Marcus' death - Jake taking his keycard and thus enabling himself to reactivate the north wing elevators. Relationships Masahiro Ito Personality and skills Marcus is ruthless, sadistic, and unethical, wanting to get his job done by any cost. Behind the scenes Marcus' Appearance is related to Marcus Miller's one. Quotes *''"So, I hear you have been causing trouble. Do you have any idea what I'm trying to achieve here? I am trying to solve this problem. And you...you are just making it more difficult. But not anymore. Now, you have become an asset."'' *''"Finally, something I like to do."'' *''"Alright, lets play."'' *''"I will find you!"'' *''"I'm over here."'' *''"You cannot hide forever."'' *''"You're going down."'' *''"Show yourself coward."'' *''"This isn't gonna hurt...Too much."'' *''"I have too many bullets in my gun! Care to help me with that?'' *''"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"'' Gallery Category:Character's Category:Bosses Category:Underhell Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:PMC